Sydrian Oneshots
by Toonumbtofeel91
Summary: A bunch of Sydrian oneshots. Sydrian babysitting, Sydrian wedding.. etc.
1. Sydrian Babysitting

**This is a one-shot Sydrian fic. It's kinda set around the end of Indigo Spell and they've been dating for a little while now. Hannah is a character I came up with a while ago just to see an even softer side to Adrian. And yes, I have him so he dabbles in music as well as painting. I hope you guys enjoy. It's a little fluffy, so bare with me.**

* * *

Adrian and Sydney were laying in bed together, taking the day to relax and be a couple. The group back at Amberwood were stuck in their rooms studying for exams – except Sydney, of course. She'd known all the information before they even started school so she'd breeze through the exams.

Adrian shifted to sit up when he heard his phone buzzing. Sydney looked over, merely out of curiosity.

"Hello?" He answered, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Adrian? It's Aunt Monica," stated the female on the phone. Adrian wasn't entirely sure what his relation to Aunt Monica was, but knew she was an Ivashkov. He always got a headache whenever someone tried to explain the bloodline relation to him, the royals were too large to tell who was related to who.

"Hey, Aunt Monica. What's up?" He asked. They weren't exactly close, but it she was one of his relatives he didn't mind talking to and spending time with.

"Do you have class today?" She asked.

He rose a brow even though she couldn't see it. "No. Why?"

"I'm in LA and Nathan told me you were staying in the area – A couple of friends want to have drinks but I have Hannah with me.. I know it's kinda short notice, but can you baby sit?" Like most royals, Monica lived at the royal court. Hannah was her 7 year old daughter and Adrian's little cousin. He wasn't big on kids, but he adored Hannah.

"Yeah, sure, absolutely. When and where do you want me to pick her up?" He asked. Sydney looked over at him with a furrowed brow, clearly confused.

"We're staying at the Hilton Checkers, on South Grand Avenue. How soon can you be here?" She asked. Adrian looked at the time and thought about it.

"I'm a little ways away, about an hour or so?" He asked.

"Sounds great. Thanks, Adrian! I'll see you soon." She hung up. He set his phone aside and fully sat up.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked.

"My aunt Monica, she's in LA and wants me to babysit my cousin," Adrian answered as he got up, starting to get dressed from his sweats and tank top.

"Do you need me to go back to Amberwood?" She asked, sitting up.

"I was actually kinda hoping you'd come with me," He replied, looking over at her.

She gave him a wary look. "This is your Moroi aunt and cousin.. And you want to take me with you?"

"I'm picking Hannah up and bringing her back here. If you want to wait in the car while I get her, you can. Hannah doesn't know what alchemists are yet, so if anything she'll just say I was with a girl. I can easily tell my aunt your a friend," Adrian shrugged.

"And if she tells her mom that your friend has a lily tattoo on her cheek?" She pointed to her tattoo for emphasis.

"You have stuff to cover it, don't you?" She nodded, and got it out of her purse. "I'd really like you to be with me while I baby sit," He told her, giving her pleading eyes.

"Alright.. For you," She replied, getting up and kissed him on the cheek before going into the bathroom to apply the foundation.

Adrian had found short cuts and easier ways to LA so it cut their time and they were at the hotel in a little over an hour. Sydney waited in the Mustang outside the hotel while Adrian went in. They'd agreed to meet in the hotel lobby. He smiled when he saw his aunt and Hannah come over. He hugged his aunt before picking Hannah up and gave her a squeeze. "What time do you want the little angel back?" He asked.

"Around 4:00?" She asked. She was still on Moroi time and he knew she meant 4:30AM. He doubted Sydney would be with him til then unless she called in a favor with Jackie, but she'd still be asleep by then.

He nodded. "Alright. I'll see you then."

"Have fun, be good," Monica said as Adrian carried Hannah out to his car. He put her in the back seat and buckled her in before getting in the drivers side.

"Hannah, this is my friend Sydney. Sydney, this is my little cousin, Hannah," He introduced.

"Hi!" She said with a bright smile and a wave. Hannah was a small six year old girl. She was tall for her age from her Moroi genetics, had pale skin, the Ivashkov famous green eyes and dark brown hair. She could pass off as Adrian's sister or daughter. She sort of reminded him of Jill.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Sydney replied with a smile.

"How have you been, kiddo?" Adrian asked, glancing back at her as he drove.

"I've been good, how 'bout you?" She replied with a cute grin.

"Been good," He answered. They talked a little on their way home, mostly catching up.. Or as much as one can catch up with a six year old. Adrian learned about her going to school, making friends and what she'd seen in LA so far. He told her some things about his school, and they even talked about Sydney some. Hannah had already figured out that they were dating but obviously didn't know much about what that meant.

Adrian pulled up outside the house and opened Sydney's door before helping Hannah out and brought her inside.

"Are you hungry, Hannah?" He asked. Sydney gave him a dangerous look, clearly thinking he meant blood. He glanced at her and shook his head.

"A little," She replied, skipping over and sat on the couch.

"Want some fruit?" She nodded with a smile, swinging her legs. He got a few different types of fruit out and mixed them together in a bowl, handing it to her. He sat down between her and Sydney, putting on some kids show with talking animals. He hadn't babysat her since he was living on court, before he met Rose, and there was usually more to do, but from what he remembered she was easily entertained. Adrian decided to work on a painting and got his easel out, working in the living room.

After Hannah got done eating, she followed Adrian's suit and got her coloring book and crayons out of the bag she brought with her. She looked over at Sydney who was glancing between Adrian and Hannah, unsure what to say. Hannah smiled up at her and pulled out another coloring book, holding it out to Sydney. "Do you want to color too?" She asked.

Adrian glanced over at Sydney, curious to her reaction. She hesitated before taking the coloring book and Adrian was sure Sydney had never colored anything in her life – Unless coloring in the bubbles of exams counted. Hannah spread out some crayons so they could both use them. Adrian was amused, glancing over every now and then. He liked Hannah since she was easy to take care of and wasn't corrupt by the royal behavior. She was innocent.

He took a break in his painting, rinsing off his brushes and put them away before coming back. He came up behind the couch, glancing over the girls shoulders. For being six, Hannah stayed in the lines and did a pretty good job. Sydney, of course, was totally in the lines and everything was an accurate color. Leave it to Syd to make art into some sort of science.

"Look at my two budding artists," He teased lighting, kissing them both on the side of the head.

Hannah looked up at him with a grin. "Adrian, will you braid my hair like you used to?" She asked. That perked Sydney's curiosity and she looked up from her drawing to see Adrian's response.

He nodded and sat down in the arm chair, pointing to the spot in front of him. "Sit, squirt," He teased lightly. She grinned more and moved to sit in front of him. He looked in her bag and found her hair brush, brushing out her tidy long straight locks. "Classic, crown, fishtail or french?" He asked.

She tapped her chin, thinking about it. "Crown!" She replied.

He smiled lightly. "Alright, I'll make you a little princess," He replied and started to braid her hair, forming it into a little crown around her head. Sydney moved from coloring to reading, looking up at them every now and then, smilingly fondly.

"There you go. You're a pretty little princess," He stated once he finished.

She got up and looked in a nearby mirror, her features lighting up and she came back to Adrian, giving him a hug. "Thank you, Adrian!" She said.

Adrian grinned back. "You're welcome, princess."  
They had Sydney's attention. "You did a good job, Adrian," she complimented.

Adrian looked up at her. "Do you want me to make you a princess too, Sage?" He teased.

"You should give Sydney a french braid!" Hannah chimed in excitedly.

He laughed and looked back to his girlfriend. "What do you say, Sage? Want styled?" He asked.

She glanced between the two who were giving her puppy dog looks before sighing and nodded, "Alright."  
"Yay!" Hannah replied, moving to sit on the couch and returned to her coloring while Sydney sat in front of Adrian. It was a little more complex since Sydney had layered hair, but her hair had grown since she'd come to Palm Springs so there was enough to work with. When he was leaning down to grab a hair tie, he smirked at Sydney and whispered in her ear "I'd like to give you a French something, but it's not a braid," He commented, tying the braid back.

She flushed a little and gave him a look, mouthing 'bad' to him. He grinned in response. He got up once he was done and made his way into the kitchen, getting a drink. Sydney followed behind him. "You're different with her than I thought you'd be," She commented.

"Surprised that an irreverent party boy can be responsible enough to babysit?" He teased back, handing her a diet coke as he got out juice and poured a glass for Hannah and himself.

"I didn't mean-" She started, not sure what to say.

"I'm teasing you, Sage. Relax," He said, kissing the side of her head. "Can you stay tonight? Call in a favor with Jackie and have her tell your dorms that you're with her? It's a Friday night," He asked, hopeful.

She took a few moments while considering it but couldn't say no to his pleading eyes. "I'll try.." She replied, grabbing her phone and went into Adrian's room. Adrian handed Hannah the drink and sat down.

Sydney got confirmation that Ms. Terwilliger would cover. He knew Sydney would probably end up sleeping before he had to take Hannah home but was glad to have her there. He liked laying in bed with her and sleeping next to her. They played a couple of board games and Adrian had rotten luck – Sydney won the games that required intelligence and Hannah won the games that were chance and luck. It was clear that Syd was starting to get tired around 2:30. He was surprised she held out that long, but once she fell asleep it would be around the time he'd have to drive back to LA. The three of them were in his room and Sydney was laying in his bed, Hannah was drawing something and Adrian was fiddling with his guitar sitting next to Syd. He smiled up at Sydney and started playing their song – Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. She smiled sleepily back at him. He sang along with the music, watching his love slowly drift to sleep. He checked the time and decided it would be a good time to head back toward LA. He put his guitar down and brought Hannah out of the room, making sure she had everything before he went out into the car and drove her back.

He met his aunt in the lobby once again, leaning down and hugged Hannah. "Be good, kiddo. I'll see you soon, okay?" He said.

She smiled and squeezed him, nodding. "Tell Sydney I said goodbye."

"I will," He promised, standing up.

"Thanks a bunch again, Adrian," Aunt Monica said, giving him a hug. He smiled and said his goodbyes, heading back to Palm Springs. It was late, or early, once he got back so he was ready to crawl in bed with his girlfriend. He locked the door and changed for bed, crawling into his bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

She shifted to face him and laid her head on his chest. "Hannah get back to her mom okay?" She murmured.

"Yep. She said to tell you goodbye," He replied, kissing her head.

She smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "Goodnight, Adrian," She said.

He kissed her back. "Night, Sage." He pulled her close and they fell asleep.


	2. Sydrian Wedding

**So I decided to turn this story into a bunch of Sydrian oneshots. So this is their wedding. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The sound of the Organ music echoed throughout the halls, playing a popular and ceremonial song. _Here Comes The Bride. _Jill had just finished walking down the aisle with Eddie on her arm. Despite her protests of being too old to be a flower girl, she'd finally agreed – I was pretty sure Eddie agreeing to be the ring man effected her decision. That decision had been easy, but the question of my best man was a questionable one. I decided to have best _men; _Plural. Sage decided to make Rose her maid of honor, so I felt the need to make Dimitri one of my best men. A year ago, I would have laughed in the face of someone who told me that Dimitri Belikov, the man who the girl I thought was in love with left me for, was going to be one of my best men at my wedding. Christian Ozera and I had also become friends, so he was another. Lissa was one of Sage's brides maids, along with Kristin Sawyer and Julia Cavendish, some human friends of hers from school. They had their own dates as well, but I didn't feel inclined to make them a major part of the wedding. The large chapel doors opened, and my eyes found her. My bride, on the arm of her mother who would walk her down the aisle and and give her away. I couldn't help but think back to how this all happened.

_We saved Sage from the Reeducation center after a lot of planning and trying. Of course, it wasn't just as easy as bringing her home, they still tried to corrupt her and manipulate her. It took fighting.. A lot of fighting, they they eventually basically banished her. They left the tattoo on her cheek, hoping it would keep her from going to run and tell the world about the vampire race, which she wouldn't have anyway since she was taken to the Re-education in the first place for dating me.. But they still didn't know about the fact we learned how to break it the magic within it. Marcus Finch had been a part of the rescue group and still suggested sealing the break with the Indigo ink, but she said it was easier to cover up the light gold ink. _

_We dealt with our parents after that – Miss Sage had been happy for her daughter, hoping Sydney's relationship would go better than her parents. Jared Sage wasn't supportive and disowned her in the only form you could disown a legal adult; Verbally and not speaking with them. Zoe didn't associate with them anymore either. Carly was happy Sydney found someone_ (even though she wasn't at the wedding now because of school). _My father had been reluctant at first, but finally gave up, saying that maybe I'd get some responsibility. At first my mother was horrified, because of our reputation, but with Lissa pointing out they wanted to get along better with the humans, Lady Danilla Ivashkov decided that her son was a genius. At least that's what she went around telling everybody.. After everything calmed down, I proposed. _

Watching Sage walk down the aisle now, I knew I'd made the right decision. Despite everything we went through, it was worth it. She was the woman I loved. I didn't even have to see her aura to see that she was radiant and shining. Her golden locks resting in gentle curls on her shoulders a sheer white veil settled on top of them. Her dress looked like a mermaid dress and a ball gown had a baby. From her hips up, it was tight and fitted. The lower down, the more it became a full skirt, a bit of fluff but not ball gown style. I'm sure there's some sort of name for it, but I left the dresses up to the girls. The flower embellishments where the skirt started to become full was a lovely touch, though. I also admired the sweetheart neckline that gave me previews of what I'd hopefully see tonight. Even if I didn't know what the dress was called, I loved it and she looked stunning. She even shined over Rose and Lissa standing nearby. They were both in strapless knee length gold brides maid dresses. Those were our colors for the wedding; White and gold. I was wary about the gold tie Sage helped me pick out, but when I actually put it on with the white shirt, black blazer and black slacks, it came together. She finally reached me and I took her hand from her mothers, smiling down at her before we returned to the pastor. I wasn't overly religious but I'd give her the wedding she wanted. Still, I couldn't help but keep my eyes on my bride as the pastor made his way through the boring part of the wedding speech, though it brought me back to the actual proposal.

_Once we were free, the laws had been changed so Jill was safe, and I was done with school, I took Sage to one of her dream places – Athens, Greece. I'd taken her on a tour of the Parthonon.. I couldn't even begin to describe the joy I got as I watched her reaction to her looking all around the city, especially this historical landmark. The sun was setting, everything was beautiful and perfect, and the cheesy factor of this plan faded away. She was admiring the view and I shifted, which caught her attention. She looked at me, down on the ground, on one knee, a silver ring with diamonds made to look like a flower held up for her to view. It took it a few moments to click what I was doing, and the shock on her face was something I'd never forget._

_"Sydney Sage.. I've been in love with you from the moment I've met you. We've been through some much together, and it's only made our love stronger. Take one more adventure with me, and marry me?" I asked, taking her left hand with my free hand. She used her own freehand to cover her mouth as tears sprung to her eyes. Even with her hand in the way, I could see her cheek bones raised in a smile. We had the attention of the Greeks and tourists around us. _

_"Of course I will, Adrian," She answered, a few tears spilling over. I grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger, lifting myself off the ground and wrapped my free arm around her, the other still clasping her hand and I could feel the ring on her finger. I kept up the movie appearance, dipping her down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Everyone around us cheered in congratulations._

"Please face each other and hold hands." The ministers words came at the perfect time. Adrian turned to fully face her, taking her other hand.

Now we celebrate the love that Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage have for

each other and as family and friends you give social recognition to their intention to permanently

accept the other by reciting the marriage vows

"Adrian Ivashkov, do you take Sydney Sage to be your wife – To love and to cherish, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" He asked me.

I smiled down at Sydney, no hesitation or doubt in my answer. "I do."

"And do you, Sydney Sage, take Adrian Ivashkov to be your husband – To love and to cherish, in sickness and in heath, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

I waited for her answer as her molten gold eyes peered up into mine, shining brighter than they ever have. "I do," She replied, almost whispering it so the rest of our guests would probably have a hard time hearing it.

"May we have the rings?" Our pastor asked, summoning Eddie. He came up, holding up the small pillow that held both our rings. I took Sage's and she took the one meant for me. "Place the rings upon each others fingers and say 'with these rings, I thee wed'," He instructed.

I started off, placing the ring above her engagement ring she hadn't taken off. "With this ring, I thee wed." She followed suit.

"By the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." My favorite part. I leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips and dipped her down some just as I did when I proposed. The kiss was earth shattering and perfect. Better than any kiss we had ever had, even when we made love. The world was just her and I, kissing to seal the deal that we'd be together forever.

We finally broke away and faced our audience that reappeared. "Ladies and gentleman, Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov," The pastor finished. We started down the aisle,our hands clasped tight as the celebratory music followed us out.

Our reception was in the same place as our wedding, just a different room so I accompanied Sydney to her dressing room so she could change dresses and I could loosen my tie. "Mrs. Sydney Ivashkov.. It has a nice ring to it," I teased lightly, zipping the back of her simple strapless white wedding dress that ended at the knee. "Dressing you seems so counter-productive.." I said with a snicker, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She inhaled a breath, but for a different reason than having a vampire at her neck. I could feel her heard race increase from my lips on her jugular. "That's not until the honeymoon," she replied, turning her head to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. "Our guests will be wondering where we are," she pointed out.

I sighed, giving in. "Alright. We'll go look pretty, but we do have a flight to catch soon," I pointed out.

"Still refusing to tell me where we're going?" She asked, glancing at me.

I smirked and shook my head. I wanted it to be a surprise where I was taking her. It was so much fun watching her squirm and actually not know something for once. "You'll know when we get there," I replied.

She pouted, pulling away but took my hand to pull me out to the reception.

We had our dance, which was to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, mingled with our guests, ate the lovely dinner and headed off to the private plane awaiting us. We were originally going to take a public plane, but my mother insisted on something private, especially for the length of our upcoming flight. The crowd gathered by the door as we walked past them one last time to our car that would take us to the airport. We got the last congrats, rice thrown around and finally got into the vehicle. "Is there rice in my hair?" I asked, always worried about the master piece on my head.

She giggled, brushing a few pieces away. "There. Now you're perfect," She assured me.

I grinned down at her, resting a hand on her cheek and pressed my lips to hers once again in a heated kiss. "You're always perfect," I murmured as our lips parted but our foreheads rested against each other. She flushed under my loving and lusting gaze. We parked outside the plane and got out, boarding the plane. Our luggage was already on board and Sage's had been packed by Rose and Lissa so she didn't need to know what to pack and get any hints about our honeymoon location. "We have a long flight ahead of us.. Maybe we can get you into the mile high club," I teased as we sat down.

"Mile high club?" She asked, raising a brow. I smirked and decided to answer by showing instead of telling her. I kissed her deeply, running my finger along the edge of her skirt. She kissed me back briefly, pulling away just a little. "I'll join the mile high club if you tell me where we're going," She compromised.

"Italy. First stop, Rome," I confessed. Her eyes lit up, it was the other place she really wanted to go. Her smile widened and she brought her lips to mine in another heated kiss.

* * *

**So that's that. Let me know what you guys think, and if you guys have any suggestions or stories you want me to try, leave it in the reviews. **


End file.
